


In which Kara learnt platonic heterosexual friendship from Alex

by Anonymous



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Gay Disaster Alex Danvers, It's also very very stupid, This is basically just terrible crack with a smidge of fluff, sex mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:01:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21514207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Alex’s date night with Maggie ends up with a surprising revelation about the kind of things girlfriends do.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Kara Danvers, mentioned Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer - Relationship
Comments: 31
Kudos: 141
Collections: Anonymous





	In which Kara learnt platonic heterosexual friendship from Alex

**Author's Note:**

> No, I don't know why I did this either.

“Kara! Kara!”

Alex almost tripped over her feet in her hurry to get into Kara’s apartment. She was out of breath, hair still a bit mussed up, staggering.

Curiously, Kara poked her head around a wall.

“Alex?” Kara said. “I thought you had date night with Maggie. What’s wrong?”

“I was!” Alex said. “We were talking, and… did you know apparently sisters aren’t meant to make out?”

“What?!” Kara said. Her mouth dropped open. “You always said that was normal!”

“I thought it was!” Alex said. “It felt nice, and sisters are meant to comfort each other, I assumed…”

Kara stared back at her, genuinely shocked. Alex was still catching her breath.

It had started simply enough, not long after Kara had first arrived on Earth. A storm had brewed over Midvale, and the flash outside her window, the low rumble of thunder outside, the juddering like the world was going to crack apart… Alex hadn’t been able to sleep for the sound of Kara whimpering.

She’d tried insisting it was nothing, that Kara was invincible so what did she have to fear? She saw the look in Kara’s eyes though; there was a genuine pain there, something words couldn’t help, so Alex had done the first thing that had come to mind and slipped into bed beside her, and held her.

Kara had managed to drift off not long after that. Alex had stayed awake for a few minutes longer. She’d felt so warm, and it had felt so natural to hold her.

It had never really stopped. If, after a few years, they wanted to face each other, that was fine. And the kissing, well, Alex had wanted to do that with a lot of her female friends, it was just regular behav-

Wait. Oh. _Ohhh_. Ok, that did explain a few things.

“I was trusting you!” Kara said. “I don’t know how humans do sisterhood.”

“It’s not like anyone handed me a manual!” Alex said. “They just put you in my room and said you were my sister, I just did what felt right. No one _talks_ about sex so I just figured…”

“So what do sisters do if they don’t make out?” Kara said.

Alex shrugged. “I don’t know. I just asked Maggie when we’d move on to doing girlfriend stuff rather than sister stuff and she looked at me weird. She only had, what, two fingers inside me at the time? It wasn’t like it was anything _big_.”

“Well at least _that’s_ still normal sisterly behaviour,” Kara said.

“Actually…”

Kara blinked.

“You’re kidding,” Kara said.

“It’s what Maggie said!” Alex said.

“Rao, human sisters are no fun,” Kara said. She pouted. “What about the spooning? That’s nice.”

“I asked her,” Alex said. “She said, um, ‘maybe in Alabama.’ So. Might be a no.”

Kara’s jaw remained on the floor. Just when she thought she had a handle on human culture, they dropped something like this in her lap.

It had always felt fine. Alex had wanted it, and presumably that meant it was normal; she knew she’d always had a good time with it. Someone to come home to that she trusted more than anything, someone she could relax and unwind with…

It had been what she needed, so getting closer had seemed like the most natural thing in the world. And, what, it was just Alex mistaking being gay for platonic behaviour?

“So what are we meant to do?” Kara said. “Just sit around, drink coffee, talk about our days, _not_ make out? What kind of dumb sisterly relationship is that?”

“It’s what she said!” Alex said.

“I swear when Barry visited he said something about dating his,” Kara muttered, annoyed. 

“Maybe things are different on Earth One?” Alex said.

“That’s just unfair,” Kara pouted. “What else did she say? No all-night cuddles, no making out… Hmph. What about toys? No skin-on-skin contact then, that’s got to be sisterly.”

“I…” Alex paused. “I didn’t ask. I was a bit surprised.”

After a moment, Alex reached for her phone. It wasn’t often you had your worldview shaken to the core.

Who knew?

Kara hurried closer, vibrating impatiently as she looked over Alex’s shoulder and waited for it to dial. Alex clicked it onto speaker.

“Hi, Maggie?” Alex said.

“Alex?” Maggie’s voice came through. “You alright? You kinda sprinted out of here.”

“Sorry, um, I had to talk to Kara,” Alex said. “It was a bit-”

“Can we still use toys?” Kara interrupted.

She was still jittering on the spot, awaiting any answer to the latest puzzle. It had been hard not to blurt it out. It was strange how something could seem like no big deal for no long, and then something like _this_ happened.

There was a pause. Maggie coughed.

“So. Um,” Maggie said, slightly hoarse. “You and Alex, toys like… I’m guessing you’re not talking slinkies.”

“We can’t play with them either?!” Kara said, horrified.

“No, no, uh, slinkies are fine,” Maggie said. “Unless you’re doing something _really_ kinky with them. But… other toys, no, that’s… that’s not normally a sister thing.”

Alex and Kara looked at each other.

“This isn’t just a weird prank is it?” Alex said.

“…I was going to ask you the same,” Maggie said.

“We aren’t meant to sleep together?!” Kara said.

“I mean. Um. I don’t mind if I can watch,” Maggie said. She coughed. “But mostly, uh, not… not really something you hear of sisters doing.”

Kara pouted. Alex continued to stare in disbelief.

She’d been so sure that was just how people vented platonic feelings… Huh. Maybe that was why she hadn’t figured out the whole lesbian thing until now.

“I can still kiss her though, right? I see that on TV all the time,” Alex said.

“Kiss on the cheek, sure,” Maggie said. “ _Maybe_ lips. No tongue,” Kara made a noise of disbelief. “And no sex. No fingers, no tongue, no toys, no human body parts being inserted into the other’s body of any kind. That’s… about the scale of it.”

“So you weren’t just trying to ease me into the gay thing?” Alex said.

“No!” Maggie said. “That’s all girlfriend stuff.”

“I… Huh. Ok. Call you back,” Alex said.

Mute, she put the phone down and stared across to Kara, bewildered. Ok, they had a few things to figure out it seemed.

She’d wondered why the date had felt so ordinary.

Did that mean she was dating Kara, or that they should stop… That was a conversation they probably needed to have. She just didn’t know how she was meant to begin it.

“Rao!” Kara said suddenly.

“What is it?” Alex said.

“Forgot to ask,” Kara said. “Do you think tentacles are still fine?”

“Well she didn’t mention them,” Alex said. She shrugged, and a friendly frond of kryptonian genitalia poked out over the top of Kara’s pants, looking around curiously. “Not a human body part I suppose. Got to be good.”

“That’s a relief,” Kara said happily. “Come over here. For a moment there I thought we _still_ didn’t know what human sisters were meant to do.”

Eager for the chance to relax with something familiar, Alex approached. It might be a bit weird if they weren’t meant to kiss, but at least they still had some good, old-fashioned platonic tentacle sex to fall back on.


End file.
